The concept of a decorative object also serving as a repository for small articles is not new. In general, however, a significant and costly modification to the decorative object is required to allow it to function as a repository, such as that for the picture frame of U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,303. Other repositories are expressly designed and manufactured to resemble decorative objects, such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,298,601 and 4,040,204.
It would therefore be of great utility to create a repository resembling a household object without manufacturing a costly or complex repository structure.